


Never Be Ashamed Of Who You Are

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Connor, Connor Lives AU, M/M, Pansexual Evan, Trans Evan, evan stutters, homophobic relatives, its only minor I promise, pride month, transphobic relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	Never Be Ashamed Of Who You Are

Visiting homophobic relatives were never fun. Especially when your grandparents resisted change in society.

Connor hated visits to his grandparents' house. It didn't help that his dad's relatives were completely against homosexuality.

It also didn't help when they called him 'confused' when he came out as Bisexual.

Larry always tried to fight for him, but they never listened. Connor was well aware he'd most likely never get their support, and that hurt him a lot more than it should've.

His grandmother always called him slurs he'd rather not list again. As for his grandfather, he'd brush him off, saying that he only needed girls in his life, that a man couldn't cook for him, tend to him, or watch his children. Connor told him that it wasn't a problem, because he was attracted to both sexes (though he leaned towards guys a bit more), his grandfather had none of it, saying that a man couldn't do a women's job.

It's mainly Cynthia who persuades Larry to come up, so that they can try to get on good terms again. Connor knows she has good intentions, but it never fucking helps.

They're not fond of transgender people, either. Which pisses off Connor even more, because Evan is trans, and still transitioning.

Both Cynthia and Larry were confused by what transgender meant, but Connor briefly explained it, and explained that since they always have known Evan as a boy, they just had to keep referring to him as one.

Connor remembered how insecure Evan was when he came out, how he thought Connor would leave him completely. But he welcomed him with open arms, and tried to help him as much as he could with his transition.

So whenever they start talking shit about transgender people, it usually starts arguments. They didn't know about Evan, or the fact he was trans, so they thought it was ridiculous how Connor acted.

"I know they're hard to deal with, Connor. I had to live with them my whole life," Larry had sat him down during one of their most recent visits. "It won't get easier dealing with them, but sooner or later you'll realize they aren't worth arguing with."

"I know, dad," Connor sighed. It was easier said than done. "But it's so hard. I hate what they say about the community. It isn't fair to them."

"Nothing's changed from the eighties," Larry shook his head. "We still have the same issues as before."

Connor could only nod. He was right. It had felt like nothing had changed.

~*~

Connor was taking Evan to a pride event.

It took a bit of convincing, and promising that he wouldn't leave his side no matter what, but Evan was eventually swayed into trying the parade.

Connor had purchased a Black tanktop with the words "Pride", that were colored with the colors of the bisexual flag. He tried to convince Evan to get one too, but Evan didn't wanna unintentionally show anything off. So, he got him a white tanktop with the rainbow on it, with the words "Love wins!" and put the colors of the pansexual flag on his cheeks.

They had just arrived, and the first thing they saw were vendors that were trying to promote positivity for the LGBTQ+ Community. Of course, there were other random ones, but they didn't focus on that.

"You wanna stop at a vendors? A lot of their stuff is free," Connor told him, holding his hand tightly enough so he wouldn't loose him in the sea of people.

Evan was silent for a moment, but he nodded. "Do, do you think they'll have t-transgender buttons?"

"I bet they will," he smiled, leading Evan to the vendor. "And remember, if we get separated for whatever reason, wait in a store for me."

"Got it," Evan nodded, looking at some of the buttons.

They found a button that Evan liked, and Connor helped him pin it on. They walked around for a bit, stopping at vendors and getting whatever they had. Evan didn't do much talking, settling with listening to the vendor, and responding whenever he felt it was appropriate. Although it wasn't a lot, Connor saw it as great process for him. He even told him this, and received a flustered Evan burying his head into his shoulder. 

But of course, near one of the end of the streets, were police, that were blocking out homophobic protesters. Connor felt unsettled, because they reminded him of his grandparents.

Evan tried to help by pulling him away, but Connor felt glued to the ground where he stood. Whatever Evan was telling him was in one ear and out the other. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for once? Why did they have to show up with their stupid signs about how homosexuality was a sin and that transgenders were making themselves different from how god made them? But he understood why the police were there, they where only trying to protect them, but it still sucked that they had to be there in the first place.

Connor snapped back into reality after feeling Evan give him a hard shake. He quickly looked at him, grabbing his arms for support.

Evan looked really worried. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Connor let out a breath and nodded, letting go of him, and taking his hand instead. He slowly relaxed as they made their way away from the collection of officers.

"Do you, do you feel better?" Evan looked up at him. 

"Yeah, yeah thank you, for um, getting me out of there," Connor nodded slowly, gripping his hand tightly.

"Of course," Evan gently bumped their shoulders. "Y-you'd do the same for me."

“In a heartbeat,” Connor assured, rubbing Evan’s knuckles.

“Hey, um, I know this, this is gonna be h-hypocritical coming from me, but, d-don’t let those guys get to you, okay? Because, because if they’re only going to act h-hateful at something you can’t control, then they’re not worth it. Let yourself be proud. Never be ashamed of who you are, okay?” Evan made a small smile.

Connor smiled back at him, “You know Ev, I think I’ll just be able to do that.”


End file.
